Underdog
by Chesire-Grin
Summary: Just a quick onshot, possibly a story, between Banny and an oc, enjoy. Oh and it's a song fic.


**OK first off this is just a beginning of a possible new story for me, if not it'll be a cute on-shot between benny and an oc, anyways these are the lyrics to underdog by the Jonas brothers and I hope you enjoy this, oh and if I do decide to make an actually story, then this would be a good summary, not matter how long it may be.**

**Oh and in case your wondering why I chose this song, its because I heard it on the radio and I thought, 'this is the perfect thing to do a story on, and it quite literally is the perfect plot for a story, also the disclaimer, I own only the oc, the sandlot does not belong to me, and I give cutos to the Jonas brothers for an awesome song!**

* * *

Benny 'the jet' Rodriguez sat at his desk scribbling something on to a piece of paper, he had just left the sandlot and had decided to write again, about this girl that lived next door to him. He hadn't known her for a while, and they weren't exactly friends, yet. But he knew that she was different and for some odd reason that intrigued him, the only other thing that did that to him was baseball, so that girl _had_ to be special if she held _that _sort of power over him.

Losing his train of thought, he decided to read what he had written so far, this is what it read:

She's an underdog  
Lives next door to me  
She's always heard you won't amount to anything  
And it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes  
Tragic the way people pass her by  
But now I realize

Furrowing his brows in thought, he couldn't believe he had just written that, the words seemed to flow off his pencil, then just as easily off the tongue, he couldn't help but smile at his work, then continued to write more, for it seemed as though his pencil had a mind of its own, or perhaps that was just his heart doing the talking.

That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she takes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

He stared shocked at his words as he heard a stream of loud noises coming from outside, he left his paper and walked up to the window, he now had a clear view of the house opposite to him, it was her house.

Hearing angry screams, it was her and her parents, they always fought, he heard her many times complaining about them, and not always to herself, normally it was to their face, but of course they would always say that 'she would never amount to anything' with an attitude like that, which was always followed by continuous stomping footsteps upstairs, to her room, and the occasional grabbing of her pillow of which she screamed into.

Needless to say Benny had heard this often enough.

So he went back to his paper and began to write again, new motivation in his words.

She's original  
Never trying to fit in  
She's got a way to always go  
Against the grain  
Oh yea!  
Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is  
I know that last will be the first  
The tables gonna turn cause...

That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she fakes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

He smiled at himself, not knowing how true his words were, so what if he had a possible infatuation with the girl, it was never as if the other boys would find out, he would have to skip town if they did, in fact now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure if the guys even knew about her, either way he intended to keep it that way.

Maybe she'll be in a movie  
Maybe she'll be in a song  
Better pay her some attention  
Before she's gone

She's an underdog  
Yea  
She means the world to me  
Yea

He stared shocked at his words, had he actually written that! Had he written that some girl meant the world to him! No it wasn't possible, and yet it was there, in black pencil and on white paper, he couldn't believe it.

Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

He stared at his work pride in his eyes, e took a couple seconds to memorize it, before he crumpled it in to a ball and tossed it in to the trash, no one could ever know about his crush, and it saddened him. Yet when he looked out the window again he saw her at the window, staring intently at the stars, she saw him and waved. He smiled and waved back before shutting his window and going to bed.

_Ya_, he thought, with a smile still plastered on his face, _she's an underdog_.


End file.
